Harry Potter and the Mysterious Elven Student
by Menecarkawan
Summary: Harry returns for his fifth year at Hogwarts. Mysteries abound, mostly centered around the new transfer student in his year. Pre OotP!
1. The Dark Mark Again

**DISCLAIMER: All characters and places you recognize belong to JKR and associated publishers, including, but not limited to Bloomsbury Press, Schoolastic books, and Warner Bros. Productions. Anything new is mine, including the plot. Unfortunately, I'm not being paid for this, so I'll take what reviews I can get. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is pre-OotP. There are lots of Original Characters, plenty of angst and a bit of character death eventually. This is the first fanfic I ever wrote, years ago when GoF was first released. I felt that it needed a lot of work, so I'm redoing it a chapter at a time. Unlike many of my other fics, this is not slash, so hetaphobes (is that even a word?) beware. You heard me right. Is HET. No like? No read. Simple, isn't it?**

**I imagine it will be somewhat longer than it was originally, and I may change plot points here and there as I go along, but for the most part it will remain the same. I've grown as a writer since I wrote this, and I'm revising it to reflect that change. I hope you enjoy.**

**-Minn**

**Harry Potter and the Mysterious Elven Student **

**Chapter One**

**Dark Mark Again**

**ONE **

All was calm at number four, Privet Drive. Vernon and Petunia Dursley were asleep in the master bedroom. In the largest child's bedroom, their massive son Dudley was snoring loudly, while their nephew, Harry Potter, tossed and turned in the smallest bedroom.

_He was in a graveyard with a boy from school named Cedric Diggory, who competed against in the Tri-wizard Tournament last year. Harry heard a cold, high-pitched voice say, _'Kill the spare.' _Harry closed his eyes against the searing pain in his scar, falling to his knees and retching even as the green light of the Killing Curse filled his vision. He heard the thud of Cedric's dead body hitting the ground. Harry opened his eyes to find Cedric on his back, his dead eyes staring blankly at the dark sky._

Harry woke with a start, covered in sweat. He felt his scar even as he began sobbing with guilt and remorse over the events that had taken place just two months ago at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _'Cedric died because of me,' _he grieved. _'Why didn't I just take the Cup instead of trying to be noble? Why did I have to be so stupid? Oh gods, Cedric, please forgive me!'_

Harry cried for a good long while, and just when his sobs began to abate, he heard a loud rapping on the window. Looking up, he saw his beautiful snowy owl looking back at him with her large amber colored eyes. He ran to the window and opened it, allowing four owls to fly into the room, Hedwig in the lead.

"Hedwig!" he cried happily. "I'm so glad to see you!"

Hedwig gave a soft hoot in reply, dropping her parcel on the bed before wearily going back to her cage.

The large barn owls dropped the parcels on the bed, fluffing up their feathers importantly before flying back out of the open window. The last owl, a tiny, loud, overexcited thing, dropped it's parcel next to the rest and proceeded to make as much noise as possible in his excitement, zooming around the room like a little gray rocket.

"Quiet, Pig!" Harry snapped, snatching the owl from the air. "Do you want to get me into trouble?" He walked over to the window and threw Pig out into the night, watching as the little fluff ball flew away. Pausing to listen intently, Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the telltale snoring from down the hall. Listening to Uncle Vernon ranting about 'that wretched owl' was not on the top of Harry's Things-I-Want-For-My-Birthday list.

Moving to the bed, Harry decided to start with the small, brown parcel Hedwig had brought for him. Tearing open the paper, Harry found a pair of gloves and a short note, which he read.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this note finds you well. I was rather surprised this morning when Hedwig showed up, pecking incessantly until I'd wrapped your gift. She's really a cleaver bird, your Hedwig. I hope you like the gloves. I thought they might come in handy when your play Quidditch. Write to me soon, kido._

_Love,_

_Sirius_

Harry felt comforted by Sirius' letter, knowing in his heart that Sirius would always be there for him. He put the gloves and letter aside before turning his attentions to Pig's delivery, which was rather lumpy and covered in blue paper adorned with flashing yellow stars. Inside, Harry found a card, a letter, one of Mrs. Weasley's hand knitted jumpers and a catalogue from Harry's favorite store, Quality Quidditch Supplies. He read the letter first.

_Hiya Harry!_

_How's your summer so far? Mine's okay, but Percy is driving me nuts! Mum sends you the jumper and her love and she says she hopes you're doing all right. I thought you'd like to see what all they've got out now, so I sent you the catalogue. Honestly, I had no idea what to buy you. Sorry 'bout that, mate. Has You-Know-Who been bothering you at all? Is your scar okay? Don't forget to write if something happens. The Dark Mark appeared again in the paper this week, but he still hasn't killed anyone. Yet. Fudge is still denying that its You-Know-Who (the idiot) and he's been petitioning for Dumbledore's removal from Hogwarts. Says Dumbledore's trying to spread panic by telling lies about You-Know-Who around school. Anyways, I'll shut up now before I ruin your birthday._

_Happy Birthday!_

_Ron_

_P.S. Dad got Dumbledore to agree with letting you come stay at The Burrow for the rest of the holiday. We'll be there to pick you up on Sunday. Dad's got cars all set up for us, so don't worry about it. He still hasn't forgotten that thing with your relatives. See you then!_

_Ron_

Harry was smiling as he set Ron's letter and gifts aside. He'd have to remember to write back and accept the invitation. Turning back to the two remaining parcels, Harry decided the neat one in brown paper must be from Hermione. Sure enough, when he ripped off the paper he found an old, large worn looking tomb titled _The Worst Dark Curses and How to Counter Them._ He chuckled lightly as he opened the enclosed letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? Don't laugh at my gift, now. I thought that with You-Know-Who back on the prowl, you could never have too much knowledge. You will promise to memorize some of the counter curses, won't you? It would make me feel so much better about you being at the Dursleys'. I hope your summer is going well, all things considered. _

_I've got all of my homework done, so I can't wait to get the supplies list! I think I might pick up a few extra books, just for supplemental reading, you know? I bet this year's course books are going to be fascinating! Isn't it exciting, Harry? We'll be taking our O.W.L.s in less than a year! I'll just die if I don't pass everything! We'd all better study very hard this year. I'll make up some study schedules for you and Ron so you can keep up! I'll see you at King's Cross, Harry! Don't do anything you wouldn't do without Ron and me there!_

_Love always,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. I'll be waiting for your owl promising to memorize some of those counter curses._

_Hermione_

Harry smiled fondly at the thought of his bushy haired friend immersing herself in her schoolbooks as usual. _'Oh sure, Hermione,'_ he thought, somewhat bitterly. _'That's easy for you to say. You don't have a maniac invading your life at every available moment.'_ He decided he was being unfair, so he moved on to his last gift, which he assumed was from Hagrid. Inside he found two letters, a stack of rock cakes and a very, _very_ long scarf that was such a bright shade of orange Harry's eyes began watering. Harry laughed out loud, holding the scarf up and picturing trying to get into the thing. Shaking his head, he turned his attention to Hagrid's letter.

_Hey Harry,_

_I thought you might need some fattening up, so I sent along some rock cakes with my present. I hope you like them. I made the scarf myself, so I can't wait to see you wearing it. I'll see you on September first. Happy birthday, Harry!_

_Hagrid_

Harry's mind conjured a picture of him buried in the over long scarf, Ron staring with his mouth agape in the background. Harry had to bury his face in his pillow to stifle his laughter. Once he'd composed himself, he opened the last letter, which was his usual supplies list from Hogwarts.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_The new school year will begin on September first. Please be at Kings Cross Station at 11:00 a.m. on that date to catch the Hogwarts Express as usual. You will find the new supplies list enclosed._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when he saw the 'Deputy' under McGonagall's title. It could only mean that Dumbledore hadn't been sacked. Yet.

**TWO **

The next morning when Harry went down to breakfast, he found the Dursleys already eating. "Good morning, all!" he said cheerfully, plunking himself down in a chair.

Dudley squeaked, waddling out of the room quickly, even as Uncle Vernon grunted his greeting. Aunt Petunia didn't bother turning from the stove to acknowledge Harry's presence.

"So," Harry said. "I got a letter from my friend Ron. He says he's coming to pick me up on Sunday to spend the rest of the summer hols at his house."

Uncle Vernon started choking on his toast and Aunt Petunia turned from the stove looking frightened, a hand clutching her neck. "No!" Uncle Vernon sputtered once he'd cleared his throat. "I forbid it! Those freaks are not coming here to blow up my living room again!"

"They're coming in a car this time," Harry interrupted smoothly. "Besides, you can't forbid me from going. My godfather has already said I could go."

"Your godfather?" Uncle Vernon asked fearfully.

"Yeah, you know," Harry replied with a smirk. "The murdering escaped psychopath?"

"I didn't know you were still writing to him," Uncle Vernon muttered resentfully.

"Of course I am. He's really overprotective of me. I wouldn't want him to get the idea that something bad had happened to me under your roof." Harry felt triumph blossom inside him as he watched Uncle Vernon cave under the fear of Sirius, who the Dursleys believed to be a dangerous criminal. Harry had, of course, neglected to mention that Sirius had been framed. What the Dursleys didn't know would hurt Harry, so he left it alone.

"Fine!" Uncle Vernon grated. "But they had better not be late this time! What time did he say they were coming?"

"Three o'clock," Harry replied casually.

The next few days were the worst in recent memory. Uncle Vernon took to yelling at Harry whenever the boy appeared in a room, even if he didn't even speak. Aunt Petunia kept craning her neck out of windows, as though expecting to see Sirius coming up the street bent on killing all of them. Only Dudley behaved normally, waddling out of the room whenever Harry appeared.

**THREE **

When Sunday arrived at last, Harry was packed and ready to go by noon, having finished all of his summer homework over the last few days. He wanted to spend the month at Ron's in complete relaxation. He was very excited about getting to spend a whole month at The Burrow!

He spent most of the day in his room petting Hedwig and starting to memorize some of the counter curses Hermione had sent him, checking his watch every few minutes. When finally it was ten minutes to three, Harry lugged his heavy trunk downstairs, sitting on the last step to wait.

At precisely 2:55, two Ministry cars pulled up in front of the Dursleys' house. It appeared that the whole family had come to claim him. Harry went to the door, smirking when Ron was on the other side, craning his neck in an attempt at seeing the Muggles. "All right there, Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron's eyes snapped back to Harry, a slight blush appearing on his face at being caught. "All right, Harry," he said. "You?"

"All right."

Ron's mum, a plump, kind faced woman dressed in a worn but acceptable Muggle dress, came up to stand behind her son.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Harry greeted.

"Hello, Harry," she replied, looking over Harry's shoulder. Harry followed her gaze and found his aunt standing behind him.

"You have a lovely home, Mrs. Dursley," Mrs. Weasley said cordially.

Aunt Petunia squeaked fearfully in reply, promptly disappearing in the kitchen.

"Shall we go then?" Harry asked, ignoring his aunt.

Mrs. Weasley was frowning unhappily as her twin sons, Fred and George, joined the small group.

"That's the best idea you've had all day, Harry old chap!" George said cheerfully.

"George and I'll just get your trunk then!" Fred put in.

Mrs. Weasley came out of her daze, looking rather sever suddenly. "Oh no you don't!" she cried, grabbing Fred and George by their collars as they stepped forward. "I won't have you baiting Harry's cousin again!"

"We _weren't _baiting him," Fred ground out.

"Besides," George added. "It's not _our_ fault if he didn't learn his lesson."

"I said _no_!" Mrs. Weasley turned around to address her husband. "Arthur, go in and get Harry's trunk." She turned back to the four teens. "You boys go get into the car."

The boys just kept looking at her innocently.

"I said _now_," she snapped. Harry and Ron obeyed.

"Oh, but Mum," said George.

"Don't you trust us?" asked Fred.

"No I do not," Mrs. Weasley replied. "I live with you. I know better. Now do as you're told."

Harry was smiling as he climbed into the rear car with Ron's little sister Ginny, who promptly turned scarlet. "Hi, Harry," she said quietly.

"Hiya, Ginny. Have a good summer?" Harry replied.

Ginny turned so red her face matched her hair and she turned away to look out the window. Harry shrugged, turning to face the twins, who had just arrived.

"Who came with you?" he asked.

"Bill and Charlie," Fred replied.

"That was nice of them," Harry said, a smile lighting his face. Harry and the Weasleys talked about inconsequential things during the trip to The Burrow. Harry looked forward when George turned suddenly green and fell silent.

Turning to see what it was, Harry felt shocked to discover that the Dark Mark was hovering ominously over The Burrow. Harry's heart skipped a beat as he observed the giant green skull with its snake tongue, floating there innocently, barely registering Ginny's shocked scream next to him.

Ron turned the same shade of green as George, sliding down the seat silently.

_What does this mean? _Harry wondered, a bit of panic making itself known in his heart. _Was someone in there? Oh gods, what if Percy was home?_

The cars pulled up to the house and Mr. Weasley was at Harry's window a moment later. "I want everyone to stay put while I go have a look inside," he said.

"No, Dad!" Ron exclaimed, sitting up again. "What if they're still in there? What if they do something to you?'

"The Dark Mark wouldn't be there if they hadn't left already," Mr. Weasley replied. "I have to find out what they've done." With that said, he took out his wand and slowly proceeded into the house.

"Ron, I'm so sorry," Harry said miserably. "I shouldn't have come. This is all my fault." He ran his hand through his hair in agitation, thinking that his life was such a mess.

"Don't be a git, Harry," Ron muttered, patting Harry on the back. "The Mark has been appearing over homes all over the country."

Mr. Weasley appeared before Harry could make a reply. Harry watched as Mr. Weasley went to the lead car and proceeded to have a rather lengthy discussion with someone. Harry was about to get out and demand to know what was going on when Mr. Weasley finished his conversation and returned to Harry's window. "We're going to the Leaky Cauldron," he said. "Fudge has been contacted, so we should be safe there."

"What did you find, Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked, trying to keep the dread from his voice.

Mr. Weasley sighed, running a hand over his bald spot. "I've never lied to you before, Harry, and I'm not going to start now." He held a small bit of parchment out to Harry. "I found a note addressed to you."

Harry took the note gingerly.

_You won't escape me again, Potter! Lord Voldemort will have his revenge!_

"Voldemort was here!" Harry exclaimed, ignoring the hissing the name produced. "No! Take me back to the Dursleys! I can't be putting you all in danger like this! I'm already responsible-"

"Enough, Harry!" Mr. Weasley interrupted. "You are not going back to the Dursleys, you didn't cause this and you _did not_ cause Cedric Diggory's murder."

Harry looked down at his lap, feeling ashamed and useless, his heart sinking rapidly in his chest. How could he have been so stupid as to believe everything would be all right? He should have known he'd be putting Ron's family in danger. Why did Voldemort want to kill him so badly? Harry felt a lump rising in his throat and fought to keep his emotions in check.

"You all right, Harry?" Ron asked gently, as though afraid that Harry was going to have a breakdown.

Harry swallowed passed the tightness in his throat. "I'm fine, Ron," he muttered. "Don't worry so much."

Ron looked down at his lap, choosing not to reply.

**FOUR **

The ride to the Leaky Cauldron was a sad and quiet affair, everyone in the car absorbed in his or her own thoughts. Harry couldn't stop thinking about how he could have prevented the Weasleys from becoming a part of this mess.

By the time they arrived at the small pub, it was nearly five o'clock. The cars pulled up in front of the abandoned looking building, and Mr. Weasley was once again at Harry's window. "Now listen up, the four you," he said. "Don't tell anyone inside about the Mark; there's not need to create a panic. We'll have dinner while we wait for Minister Fudge to get here. I have to warn you, Harry, that he may bring a dementor with him."

Harry sighed. "Great, another highlight for an already unforgettable day," he muttered sarcastically.

Mr. Weasley gave him a sympathetic smile. "You boys go straight inside and wait for me. Don't talk to anyone you don't know. I'll get your luggage." Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George got out of the car as told and went into the pub to wait quietly.

"So nice to see you again, Mr. Potter," said Tom, the barkeep, upon seeing Harry.

"Hullo, Tom," Harry replied automatically, his heart not in it at all. He and Ron chose the longest table they could find, sitting down to wait for the rest of the family to join them. When everyone was seated, Mr. Weasley got the food and served some beef stew to everyone. Harry didn't feel much like eating, but he felt even less like arguing so he forced down the stew. After the meal, Mr. Weasley spoke to Tom at some length and they were all promptly shown to private room where they could wait on the Minister.

"I didn't think we should talk out in the open when Fudge arrives," Mr. Weasley said by way of explanation. At that moment, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, walked into the room looking very grim and thankfully dementor free. Right behind him, to Harry's great surprise and relief, was none other than Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts.

Harry made to walk over to his headmaster, but Dumbledore said, "If everyone would please be seated, perhaps we might sort out the details of this mess."

"I didn't know you were coming, Professor Dumbledore," Harry said.

Dumbledore gave Harry a very said and weary look, his usual cheerfulness gone for the time being. "The Ministry contacted me as soon as they got the report," he said gently.

"Tell us exactly what happened," Fudge said, trying to sound important.

Mr. Weasley explained everything as Fudge and Dumbledore listened quietly. After they'd fallen silent, Harry said, "This is my fault, Professor, I never should have-"

"No, Harry," Dumbledore interrupted. "If there is blame to be placed, it is upon my shoulders alone. I never should have given consent for you stay at the Weasleys this summer, knowing that Voldemort was back in his body." He was silent for a moment, his eyes downcast, before looking at Harry again, a fire blazing angrily in those blue eyes. "Show me this note he left for you."

Harry handed the note to Dumbledore, who held it so that both he and Fudge could read it at the same time.

"You're all to stay here at the Cauldron," Fudge said after exchanging a brief glance with Dumbledore. "Do not, under any circumstances, go out into Muggle London. The wards here will protect you until it is time to return to Hogwarts. In the mean time, the Ministry will work on relocating the Weasley family as soon as possible." It appeared that Fudge had finally accepted Voldemort's return. He turned back to Dumbledore. "Albus, my I have a word with you outside?"

"Of course, Cornelius," Dumbledore replied pleasantly. "Children, I will see you at Hogwarts." With that, Dumbledore and Fudge left the room. Tom promptly led them to the rooms they'd be staying in for the remainder of August. Ron and Harry bunked together, Fred and George next door, Bill and Charlie across the hall, and Ginny at the end of the hall. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would be on the lower floor, next door to the room they'd reserved for Percy when he returned from work. All together, the Weasley clan took up all of the vacant rooms at the Cauldron.

Ron, who didn't have monsters out to kill him for no apparent reason, had not trouble falling asleep. Harry, however, stayed up late into the night, worrying about the Death Eaters and about all the things that had happened that day. Deciding he wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon, he got out of bed with a sigh, moving to the mirror. "What am I supposed to do now?" he asked his reflection, which was looking rather pale and frightened.

"Why don't you try sleeping, dear?" the mirror replied.

Harry blinked. That was actually good advice. He yawned as he crawled back into bed. Once he finally found sleep, it was marred by the nightmare in which Cedric died, except this time the Dark Mark made an appearance as well. In the morning, his mind was made up as though he'd sat up all night thinking about it. He wasn't going to let Voldemort scare him. He had to stop being sorry and start taking action. If there ever was a time for bravery, it was now.


	2. The New Kid

**Chapter Two**

**The New Kid**

**ONE **

Ron was still sleeping when Harry woke, so Harry decided to take some alone time to help clear his head. After writing a brief note for, explaining where he'd gone, he got ready for the day, heading downstairs to have a bit of breakfast. He was relieved to find that none of the Weasleys had gotten up yet. Since it was still so early, the _Prophet_ hadn't come out yet, so Harry was able to make his way across the pub and into Diagon Alley without drawing much attention. As he stepped out of the small back courtyard, blinking rapidly when the sun hit his eyes, he saw Hermione.

"Harry?" Hermione asked when she saw him, sounding surprised.

"Hi, Hermione," Harry replied with a small smile for his bushy haired friend.

"Wow, what are you doing here?" she asked as she came over to give him a big hug. "I thought you were at Ron's for the rest of the summer."

Harry sighed, pulling out of the embrace. "Can you get away from your parents for a bit?"

Hermione gave him a puzzled frown but said, "Sure, Harry. Wait here." She went over to where her parents were waiting for her in front of Flourish and Blotts. After a brief discussion, she made her way back to Harry. "I told them you're a friend from school and we're going to spend the day together. They're going to meet me at Flourish and Blotts at five o'clock."

"Okay," Harry agreed, taking her arm lightly and leading her farther into the alley. "I've got a lot to tell you." Harry began explaining about the Dark Mark over the Burrow as the two teens made their way to Gringott's Wizarding Bank. He had to cut off his story while he went to his vault, but he finished telling her while she shopped for her school supplies. Harry was going to wait for the next day and buy his with Ron.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione gasped when he'd finished. "I can't believe this! Are you all right? Is it safe for you to be out here on your own?"

"I've told you," Harry said impatiently. "Dumbledore said I'm safe as long as I stay in Diagon Alley and don't wander out into Muggle London."

Hermione gave him a shrewd look before asking, "Have you memorized any of those counter curses I sent you yet?"

"I promised you I would, didn't I?" Harry snapped.

"Yes," Hermione replied, looking down at her shopping bags. "Sorry. I don't mean to nag."

Harry ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It's all right, Harry," Hermione said, but she sounded less sad than she had. "I understand you're under a lot of strain."

Harry sighed again. "I'm sorry I'm no fun today. I just… I don't know… I'm just sorry."

"Don't be so ridiculous, Harry," Hermione scolded gently. "After what you've been through, I wouldn't expect you to be cheerful."

Harry just nodded silently, shrugging his shoulders a bit.

"Come on!" Hermione exclaimed, putting on a falsely happy smile. "Let's go to Fortescue's for some ice cream before we meet with my parents!" She grabbed his hand, nearly dragging him over to the ice cream parlor.

"Okay, okay!" Harry exclaimed, laughing slightly. "No need to rip my arm out!" The each got a large cone of mint chocolate ice cream, chatting about little things as they sat at one of the outdoor tables to enjoy their treats. After they were done, Hermione stood to go meet with her parents.

"Erm," she said a little nervously. "Tell Ron I said 'hello'."

Harry had to force his smile away. "I'll make sure to do that," he said seriously. "Bye, Hermione. I'll see you at King's Cross."

"Bye, Harry," Hermione said, giving him another hug before rushing off to Flourish and Blotts.

Harry shook his head slightly as he made his way back to The Leaky Cauldron, where he found Ron sitting at one of the tables, sulking.

"You didn't have to sneak away, you know," Ron muttered before Harry could even say hello. "You could have told me you were meeting Hermione."

Harry frowned, a picture of his barmy Divinations professor popping into his head. "How did _you_ know I was with Hermione?" he asked.

"I went out to look for you and find out what was wrong," Ron mumbled, still not looking up from his apparently fascinating perusal of the tabletop. "I saw you go into Eeylops."

"Oh," Harry said, furrowing his brow slightly. "I didn't go to meet her, I sort of… bumped into her while she was shopping with her parents. She asked me to say 'hello' to you for her."

Ron seemed to brighten a bit at that and looked at Harry. "She did? So, I guess you've already got your supplies, then."

Harry shook his head, sitting across from Ron. "No. I thought I'd wait and do my shopping with you tomorrow."

"Cool," Ron said with a smile. They chatted for a while, brushing off the busybodies who read the Daily Prophet every time someone asked whom Voldemort had killed at Ron's house.

**TWO **

Harry and Ron spent the next few weeks exploring Diagon Alley, which Harry already knew quite well from his spat there during the summer before third year. By the time September first arrived, Harry was more than ready to return to Hogwarts, wondering what excitement there would be for him this year. Harry was currently standing on the sidewalk with Ron, waiting to depart for Kings Cross Station. "What do you suppose school will be like with Voldemort back in power?" Harry asked conversationally.

"Would _please_ stop saying his name?" Ron hissed through gritted teeth.

Harry shrugged. "No," he replied easily. "I'm not afraid of him, not anymore. Lord Voldemort will never get the better of me."

Ron gave a very put upon sigh. "All right, fine, but could at least whisper it? Just for the sake of my nerves?"

Harry cracked a small smile. "Fine."

"In the car, boys," Mrs. Weasley called. "Time to go." Harry got into the car after Ron, noting Fred, George and Ginny already inside waiting. He leaned against the door, watching London roll by as they made their way to the station. Hermione was waiting for them on Platform 9 ¾, and together, the three friends boarded the train.

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley called from the platform, beckoning Harry to him with one hand.

Harry furrowed his brow, jumping down to find out what Mr. Weasley wanted from him. "What is it, Mr. Weasley?" he asked curiously.

Mr. Weasley seemed strangely nervous. "Just… be careful this year, okay?" After a brief pause he added, "Take care of Ginny for us. Make sure that nothing happens to her."

Harry was surprised, but he tried not to show it. "Sure, Mr. Weasley. She'll be fine, don't worry." He bid a hasty farewell as the warning whistle went off, getting back on board the train and joining Ron and Hermione in their compartment.

"What'd Dad want with you, Harry?" Ron asked as soon as Harry sat down.

Harry nearly panicked, searching his brain for a suitable lie. "Er, he just wanted to wish me luck for the school year." He didn't want his friends to have to worry about Voldemort, so he kept Mr. Weasley's fears to himself.

"I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be this year," Hermione said, much to Harry's secret relief.

"I hope they bring back Professor Lupin," Ron said hopefully.

"Of course they won't bring him back, Ron," Hermione snarked, not even bothering to look up from The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 that she was reading. "Do you know how much trouble they'd get into with parents if they hired back a werewolf?"

"Regular ray of sunshine this morning, aren't you?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"Just so long as it's not Snape or another disguised Death Eater," Harry put in quickly, hoping to stop the row he felt coming on.

"I don't think it be too bad to have the _real_ Moody as a professor," Hermione commented.

"I don't think I'd be able to trust him," Harry said.

Hermione finally looked up from her book to level an impatient glare at Harry. "You really need to let that go, Harry. _Moody's_ not the one that tried to kill you."

"Yeah, well it still _looked_ like Moody, and that's enough to put me off him for a while," Harry groused back.

"Harry-"

"I think Harry's right," Ron interrupted. "Besides, getting a new teacher every year is sort of like a Hogwarts tradition now, isn't it?"

Just as Hermione opened her mouth to reply, the compartment door slid open. To all of their disgust it was Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle, their three worst enemies at Hogwarts.

"So," Malfoy drawled, leaning casually against the doorframe. "Still here, Weasley? What a disappointment. After reading the _Prophet_, I was hoping the Dark Lord had finished you off."

Ron started to get up, but Harry beat him to it. He didn't use magic either. He hit Malfoy as hard as he could right in the middle of Malfoy's pointed face. Malfoy flew backwards and hit the glass door shattering it. Crabbe and Goyle started to advance, but just then, Fred and George showed up. Crabbe and Goyle picked Malfoy up off of the ground.

"You'll pay for that, Potter!" Malfoy spat through the blood starting to pour out of his nose. He left swiftly, with Crabbe and Goyle at his heels.

"Honestly!" Hermione snapped, pointing her wand at the broken glass. "Repairo!" The glass flew into one large rectangular piece, fitting itself back into its frame. "You're going to get into trouble and we're not even half way there yet!"

"I'm not putting up with him this year! I'll break his neck before I let him push us around!"

Ron and Hermione were looking at Harry astonished. He started to get uncomfortable and suggested a game of Exploding Snap to break the tension. They played until the train started to slow down.

"Finally," Ron said. "I could eat the whole castle, I'm so hungry."

Harry stifled a snigger and got up to collect his scarf from Hagrid.

Ron and Hermione stared as Harry began wrapping the massive thing around his body.

"What?" he asked them.

"Well," said Hermione trying not to laugh. "Isn't that a bit, erm, big for you Harry?"  
Ron had lost all control at this point and had his hands on his knees for support.

"Shut up," Harry replied. "Hagrid gave it to me for my birthday. I just didn't want to hurt his feelings."

"How tall does he think you are?" Ron asked between laughs.

"Oh, let's just go," Harry said trying to keep a straight face.

Harry had a hard time getting off of the train due to the scarf. When he was finally off, he waved at Hagrid. "Hey there, Hagrid!" he called.

"Yeh wore it!" Hagrid said, looking honored. "I didn't think yeh were goin' ter like it."

"Of course I like it," Harry called back.

"See yeh at the feast Harry." Hagrid looked as though he was about to burst from joy.

"Hey Potter!" Malfoy called over. "Did you fall into a flask of pumpkin juice?" Some of the people around him began laughing.

Harry started to advance but Hermione stopped him. "He's just trying to get you expelled, Harry," she said and pushed him into the carriage.

When they were finally seated in the Great Hall, Harry noticed a new person sitting next to Hagrid. She was a young witch with dark hair wearing robes of deepest green.

"Who is that talking to Hagrid?" Hermione asked, voicing Harry's very same thought.

"She must be the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher," Ron replied.

"But she looks too young to be a teacher."

"Well..." Ron began, but at that moment, Professor McGonagall came in with the first years. They all lined up in front of the teachers' table. In front of them was an old, patched, ancient looking hat sitting on a three-legged stool. A tear near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing.

_"I may not be pretty,  
but judge not what you see!  
I'll turn myself inside out  
if you find a smarter hat than me!  
I see what's inside your head,  
your greatest love,  
you biggest dread.  
So put me on and I will see  
where in Hogwarts you should be.  
Perhaps in noble Gryffindor,  
where only the brave preside,  
you will find your soul mates  
to be friends forever more!  
Or maybe in dear Hufflepuff,  
where hard workers make their residence,  
you will find a loyal presence.  
Or maybe still in Ravenclaw,  
where clever students dwell,  
you will be able to shed you shell.  
Or maybe in crude Slytherin,  
who care not their means,  
you will find your true home,  
and gladly spread your seeds.  
So try me on, wizards of all sorts,  
for I am the only Sorting Hat  
here at Hogwarts!"_

The Hall broke out into applause. McGonagall stepped forward with a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will step forward, place the Sorting Hat on your head, sit on the stool and be sorted into your house," she announced.

"Well," Ron continued as if there had been no interruption, "she's sitting at the staff table, isn't she?"

"That is true, Hermione," Harry said as Ackleman, Stephanie 'RAVENCLAW' took her seat.

"Maybe she's an assistant," Hermione said.

"Dumbledore will tell us after the feast," Harry said as Phelps, Ann became a Gryffindor.

"Hiya Harry!" said a small boy sitting on Harry's left.

"Hello, Collin."

"Aren't you excited to be back? I can't wait to go into Hogsmeade!" Collin said sounding out of breath.

Dumbledore arose from his seat; the hall fell silent. "I have just one word, Codswollop. Thank you."

With that, the food magically appeared, signaling the beginning of the start of term feast. The students talked, laughed and gossiped their way through the delicious mounds of food, catching up with their friends. Harry was stuffed and feeling like he could fall asleep right on the table when Dumbledore stood up again and cleared his throat for silence.

"I have a few start of term announcements," he said, beaming around at them all as though he'd never seen a more beautiful sight, even though he did this every year. "First of all, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, Professor Star." There was much applause and some cat calling from the boys as the young witch next to Hagrid stood with a small smile and a wave.

"I _told_ you!" Ron whispered to Hermione, who shot him a glare before turning her attention back to Dumbledore.

"First years should note," Dumbledore went on, "that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. Finally, all visits to the village of Hogsmeade have been canceled-" He was cut off as an enraged outcry came from most of the student body. Raising his voice, he continued. "Have been canceled due to circumstances that are beyond our control. That is all." He sat down as the students, still complaining about their thwarted Hogsmeade visits, rose to go to their dormitories.

"How could he cancel the Hogsmeade visits?" Ron asked angrily.

"I expect its because he doesn't want to risk Voldemort killing any of us," Harry replied. Behind him, Neville Longbottom stumbled and fell over at the name. Harry turned around and helped him up." Sorry Neville."

When everyone finally reached the common room, Harry was too worried to be able to sleep. Instead, he decided to try to take his mind off things by reading his History of Magic book. After a while, Hermione came out of the girl's dormitories and started staring at him.

"What?" Harry said, irritated.

"Why are you reading that Harry?"

"Because I feel like it?"

"Harry, what's wrong? What are you thinking about?"

"That new teacher and I'm wondering why Dumbledore didn't cancel Quidditch too, if it's too dangerous to go into Hogsmeade."

"I thought that would have made you happy, Harry."

"It does. It's just..." he paused for a moment, "I don't know what it is. I guess I'd better get some sleep. Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Harry." She didn't move. She just sat there and watched him climb up the steps to the boys' dormitory.

Harry didn't sleep well at all that night, tossing and turning, unable to clear his mind of the horrible thoughts running through it. He was picturing what would happen should Voldemort decide to attack during a Quidditch game. Try as he might, he couldn't make his imagination shut off the gruesome images the thought evoked. Finally, at five in the morning, Harry gave up on sleep, making his way down to the common room. There was a new notice on the bulletin board so Harry walked over to read it.

_Quidditch trials will be held two weeks from today to select a new Gryffindor Keeper and a new Captain. Please sign your name below if you would like to be on the team. Thank you _

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Harry had forgotten that since Wood had graduated they didn't have a Captain or a Keeper on the team. He went down to breakfast without signing the parchment, knowing that he simply didn't have the stamina to be Quidditch captain on top of everything else he was doing.

It was very early, so not many people were in the Great Hall. There were a few Ravenclaws, their heads bent together over some parchment, one Slytherin second year who looked to be sulking, and someone at the Gryffindor table Harry couldn't remember ever having seen before. This person was a boy, Harry put his age at around fifteen, with blonde hair that fell to his shoulders, pale skin and the strangest ears Harry had ever seen, three points around the edges instead of a round lobe that made them look very much like wings.

Harry frowned as he sat down in his usually spot, loading his plate with scrambled eggs and sausage. He kept stealing glances at this new addition throughout the meal, trying to recall if he'd ever seen the boy before, and feeling certain he hadn't. So engrossed was he, that he didn't even notice when McGonagall deposited the timetables in front of him. He'd just finished his food when the odd new addition looked directly at him, blue eyes seeming to pierce Harry's soul, much the way Snape's did. Just then, Ron and Hermione joined him.

"You were up early this morning, Harry," Ron said.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry however did not hear their questions. "Who is that at the end of the table?" he asked.

"Transfer student?" Ron suggested. "Who cares? Are you going out for Quidditch Captain Harry?"

"No," Harry said simply. "Here are the timetables. Would you pass them out please? I'm going to the library before class." Ron and Hermione goggled at him, but he didn't notice. He wanted to look in some books and see about the new boy's ears.

Harry went through several books before class started, but none had anything about people with wing shaped ears. He was just getting ready to start on a new book (Magical Creatures Resembling Humans) when Ron showed up.

"Harry!" he cried, "What are you doing? We're going to be late for class!"

Only then did Harry realize how long he'd been in the library. He looked at his timetable and saw that they had Defense Against the Dark Arts first with the Hufflepuffs.

Harry and Ron made their way to the classroom and only just made it in time. They chose a seat next to Hermione, the strange new boy sitting on her other side.

"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione whispered.

"Good morning students," came a voice from a back corner of the room. Harry turned around and saw Professor Star going through a bookcase there.

"As you all remember, I am Professor Star, I will start by taking role." She went through the list and then, "Harry Potter." She looked at Harry for a moment and then continued as if nothing had happened. "I am aware of the subjects that have been covered previously in this class, but I would like to go more in depth with them. All of them," she said, again looking at Harry. "Tell me, Harry Potter, what did you cover last year with, er, 'Professor' Moody?"

Harry, who was caught off guard by the question, took a moment to answer. "Er...the Unforgivable Curses, Ma'am," he said at last.

"It would do you all some good to remember the things you learned from him, and to make sure you do, our first term together will be spent refining your knowledge of the Unforgivable Curses." Her eyes had remained on Harry the whole time, but now she moved them to Neville. "We will not, however, be doing much more with the Cruciatus Curse, so not to worry."

As Professor Star began a rather interesting lecture about the more uncommon uses of the Unforgivables, Harry couldn't help but notice that the new kid hardly took any notes at all. In fact, he didn't even seem to be paying much attention to the lesson.

The rest of the day was most uneventful. As Harry entered the common room after dinner, he found himself face to face with the new kid.

"Hello, Harry Potter," he said, his voice strangely flat as though he'd been programmed.

"Er, hello," Harry replied uncertainly.

The new kid didn't even quirk an eyebrow. "I am Christopher," he said. "I think perhaps it would be safer, especially for you, if you didn't wander the corridors alone."

"What do you care?" Harry shot back, not really sure he liked Christopher very much.

Christopher either didn't hear Harry's rudeness, or chose to ignore it. Either way, his was still emotionless when he said, "Just a friendly piece of advice." He walked away to the dorms without even waiting for a reply. Harry felt there was something extremely odd about this new boy in his year and he was determined to find out just what kind of creature Christopher was.

Harry was up early on purpose the next morning. He rushed through his breakfast so that he'd have plenty of time before his first class to research magical creatures in the library. After a disappointing hour and a half of searching, he went out to the grounds for Care of Magical Creatures. He was distracting by an interesting conversation in an extremely strange language going on in Professor Star's nearly empty classroom.

"_Krunta rupella fontilla rontan_, Christopher," Professor Star was saying.

Christopher turned his head slightly towards the door then said, "_Rorintal frun torla_."

Professor Star hesitated then said, "That will be all Christopher, go to class now. I will speak to you later."

Harry ducked away from the door, running as fast as he could toward his class to avoid being seen by Christopher, but the odd boy never showed up. Before class started, Harry told Ron and Hermione what he'd seen and heard.

"So?" Ron asked, looking at Harry oddly. "They must just be from another country, that's all."

"I agree, Harry," Hermione said. "Why are you so caught up on him?" They were both giving him concerned looks, which aggravated him to no end.

"There's something not right about him!" Harry insisted, ignoring the other students still arriving for class. "I don't think that he's-"

Hagrid chose this moment to appear, cutting off Harry's words without realizing it. "Everyone quite down. I've got a treat fer ya today!" He was positively beaming around at them. Harry's heart sank. As much as he loved Hagrid, the half-giant's idea of a treat could turn life threatening in a heartbeat.

"More monsters to kill us with then?" Malfoy drawled behind them. Harry flushed with anger, turning intent on tackling Malfoy to the ground when Ron and Hermione grabbed his robes.

"Harry, what's gotten into you?" Hermione chastised quietly, forcibly turning Harry back around.

Hagrid, who had disappeared around the side of his hut, was now approaching with a winged horse in tow. Many of the girls gasped at the sight of it causing Hagrid to beam proudly. The horse was a beautiful chestnut color and he didn't even ruffle his wings nervously in the presence of the class.

"This here is called an Aethonan," Hagrid announced happily.

"Hagrid, where did you get it?" Lavender Brown asked.

"These winged horses are native to Britain," Hagrid said still smiling. "Everyone can come and pet him if they want. Mind yeh, don't mess his wings or he's liable ter kick yeh"

Harry walked up on the pretence of petting the horse but stopped when he reached Hagrid. He waited for Ron and Hermione to be out of earshot, then, "Hagrid, what do you know about the new teacher, Professor Star?"

"Professor Star?" Hagrid repeated, "Well let me see. She's really very friendly, has a lot of good advice. I don't think she's human though. Very strange ter find a non-human witch. Why do yeh wanna know about her, Harry?"

"Oh, I was just wondering," Harry said quickly, and went to pet the horse with the rest of the class. After class, it was time for double potions, again with the Slytherins.

"At least this year we get all our classes with them over with in one day, instead of stretching it out over the week," Ron said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Harry said sarcastically, "just what I've always wanted. To spend three hours with Malfoy instead of one."

"Oh come on Harry," Hermione said, "Ron's right, it really is better this way."

"I wonder why Christopher didn't come to class," Harry said, changing the subject.

"Who's Christopher?" Ron asked.

"The new boy in our class," Harry said.

"Oh, come on Harry, you're not still on about him are you?" Ron said sounding amazed.

"I want to know who he is."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to their potions class and Harry immediately saw that Christopher was already in his seat, which just happened to be right next to where Hermione usually sat. Hermione and Ron sat down, but Harry kept looking at Christopher. Christopher looked up and did not seem the least bit surprised at Harry's staring.

"Sit down, Potter," Snape growled as he swept into the room. "Five points from Gryffindor." When Harry was seated, glaring angrily at his professor, Snape went on. "We'll be making the Impermeable Potion today. Instructions are on the board." He waved his wand and the instructions appeared behind him.

Everyone, except for Christopher, began taking down the instructions and preparing their ingredients. Christopher, who already had his ingredients prepared, silently bent to his work, not glancing up at the board once. Not surprisingly, he finished his potion before everyone else, sitting patiently in his seat to wait for the next part of the lesson.

"Cheating, Mr. Star?" Snape asked, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"I do not understand what you mean," Christopher said.

"How else could you finish so quickly?"

"If you'll excuse me, Professor Snape, the Impermeable Potion is rather simple to brew."

The whole class had fallen silent to watch the exchange.

A pink tinge came into Snape's cheeks. "Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Star!" he snapped angrily.

Christopher didn't look as though he cared overmuch. "As you wish it, sir," he said without inflection.

Snape's dark eyes narrowed slightly before he collected Christopher's sample and headed back up to his desk.

At lunch, Harry noticed that Christopher had once again chosen to sit next to Hermione.

"How did you know which potion we'd make today?" Harry asked as he sat down.

"Snape told us, didn't he?" Christopher replied.

Harry frowned at him. "You knew before the class even started."

For the first time, a small smile lifted the corners of Christopher's mouth. "You don't miss anything, do you, Harry Potter? Yes, I knew."

"How?"

Christopher shrugged, ignoring the curious looks he was getting from Ron and Hermione. "I just did," he said.

Harry didn't have much of an appetite, so he said, "I think I'll go down and visit with Hagrid for a bit."

"Hang on," Ron said as Harry stood. "We'll go with you."

"No," Harry said sharply. "I want to go alone." Ron dropped back into his seat looking perplexed as Harry walked away. He didn't miss Christopher's thoughtful expression, but he chose to ignore both boys, hurrying out of the Hall without looking back.

* * *

**Author's Note: I ask that you please excuse any mistakes that may appear in the story because I have no beta and it rather hurts my wrists to type so much, so on occasion I make little mistakes here and there. Thank you to…**

**Killer916**

**Rutu**

**Ktoddhim: Posting it for you, love, because you asked me to. How do you like the changes?**


	3. The Second Sight

**Author's Note: Many thanks to my devoted beta, Katy, for working so hard on this chapter. I love you man!**

**Chapter Three**

**The Second Sight**

**ONE**

Harry was barely paying attention to where he was going as he rushed from the Great Hall and so he ran right into someone. "Sorry," he grunted, turning to the person, only to realize with dawning horror that he'd run into Cho Chang.

"That's all right, Harry," she said with a small smile.

Harry felt a strong blush creeping up his neck as he looked at her and turned to hurry away.

"Harry!" Cho called after him.

Harry stopped walking but didn't turn to look at her.

"I just wanted you to know that I've never blamed you for what happened. To Cedric, I mean."

Harry closed his eyes as a fresh wave of painful guilt washed over him. "Thank you," he murmured softly, turning his head slightly to the side before heading out of the castle. Once outside, he decided that he didn't want anyone's company, not even Hagrid's, and so went instead to the broom shed by the Quidditch Pitch. He sat down in a dusty corner, pulled his knees to his chest, laid his head down on his knees and closed his eyes. He felt so weary and all he wanted was to sit quietly and not think, yet his mind was swirling with thought, his heart aching at the painful memories he couldn't let go.

He looked up when a shaft of light fell on him to find Professor Star in the doorway.

"Hello, Harry Potter," she said gently, letting the door fall closed behind her as she moved to sit next to Harry. "What troubles you?"

Harry was staring at her incredulously. "How did you know where to find me?" he asked.

"Christopher," she said simply, as though it explained everything. "What is it that brings you out here all alone?"

Harry shrugged, resting his head back on his knees. "I just needed to think," he said. A thought came to him then, and before he could stop himself, he said, "I heard a rumor about you."

Professor Star offered a small smile. "A rumor? Indeed?"

Harry nodded. "Someone said that you're not human."

"Oh? And who told you that?"

Harry shrugged. "Just someone."

She nodded. "Well, they were quite right indeed."

Harry stared at her, rather taken aback by this admission. "What are you, really?"

She chuckled. "You don't miss anything, do you, Harry Potter?" Weren't those almost exactly the words Christopher had used not a half hour ago?

"What are you?" he asked again, more softly this time.

"I am an elf."

"But I thought that elves were small and-"

"No, Harry," she interrupted with a small indulgent smile. "Those are house elves. I am an elf from the forest kingdom of Fatura. We are stronger and more powerful than house elves."

Harry thought about that for a moment. "I thought that the Ministry didn't allow magical creatures to become witches and wizards."

Professor Star smiled again. "Very few elves possess the magic of wizards. We have gifts unique to our race, but the few that are born with a wizard's gift are permitted to use it. The Ministry knows that we are the wisest of all creatures." She said the last part without any hint of pride; instead making it a statement of fact. "You should go back to the castle now, Harry Potter, before you are late for your next class."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry replied, slowly getting to his feet. He had Divination next, and while he always dreaded that class, today it was worse because of all of the things on Harry's mind.

By the time Harry made it up to the tower where Professor Trelawney's class was, he was quite winded. He climbed up the ladder and through the trap door into the classroom; feeling the immediate effect of the fumes coming from her fire that always made him feel a bit slow. He looked around to find Ron and saw Christopher was also seated at his table. 

"Are you in all of my classes?" Harry said to Christopher when he sat down.

"Yes," Christopher said, matter-of-factly.

"Welcome to a new year," Professor Trelawney said in her misty voice. "This year we will be studying the Tarot cards. This is a very complex form of Divination and will require a lot of concentration on your part." She went around and gave each student a deck of Tarot cards. "Please shuffle your cards and face your partners. Turn to page 178 in your book and begin."

"I'll do yours first," Ron said to Harry.

"Okay."

"Let's see," Ron flipped over a card. "Um, this one's the card for…" he looked in his book, "the Lovers. Looks like you'll be meeting someone." Harry thought about Cho. Ron flipped the next card. "Hm… It's the card for Death. So..." Ron looked like he was putting things together, "you'll find love but then you'll die?" It was more of a question than a statement.

Professor Trelawney came and sat next to Harry. "Let me see the cards." She looked at the two turned up, Christopher moving behind her to see over her shoulder. "These cards mean that Harry will die soon, causing anguish for those close to him," Professor Trelawney said as she flipped another card from the pile. "This is the Golden Tower. It means that Harry's untimely death will strengthen a powerful institution, probably the Ministry of Magic."

"Step aside, foolish woman," Christopher said behind her, pushing her none too gently out of his way. "Do not attempt to read the Tarot when their meaning is closed to you."

"Excuse me," Professor Trelawney said coldly, eyeing Christopher with mounting dislike. "I think I know a bit more about the Tarot than you."

Christopher ignored her, the way he ignored most of the teachers at Hogwarts, choosing instead to read Harry's cards. "There will be turmoil and hardship in the near future that will cause a weak relationship to grow stronger." He flipped the next card, eyeing it closely before speaking. "This new relationship will end in tragedy, but the cause of it is unclear." He turned his expressionless eyes to Trelawney. "I believe Harry has a long time yet to live." Harry realized that the whole class had gone silent, listening to Christopher's interpretation of the Tarot. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil looked ready to tear him to shreds for daring to outdo Trelawney, who they both adored.

"_How dare you criticize me?_" Professor Trelawney demanded, her wispy tone completely gone.

"What is wrong?" Christopher asked, his voice somewhat cooler than it had been. "Did you not see this coming? I believe it is wiser not to claim that you have the Second Sight when you do not, indeed, possess it."

Trelawney sputtered incoherently for a moment, her face red with anger, before saying sharply, "That is all for today. Class is dismissed."

Christopher wasted no time, practically bolting to the trap door and disappearing down it. Harry quickly packed away his things and rushed to catch up. He grabbed Christopher's elbow to stop him. "That's it then," he said, trying to catch his breath. "You can see the future."

"I don't know what you mean," Christopher denied, turning to go again.

"I think you do," Harry countered, tightening his grip on Christopher's elbow.

Christopher raised an eyebrow at Harry, looking him straight in the eyes. "What difference does it make to you if I can see the future?"

"It makes a difference because I think that's why you came here," Harry snapped. "Professor Star said not many elves could become wizards, yet here you are. And you already know everything we're being taught, so you don't even really need to be here in the first place."

Christopher considered him quietly for a moment, his cold eyes taking in Harry's determined expression. At last, he said, "Yes, I have the Second Sight. Professor Trelawney truly believes that she is possessed of it, but she is mistaken. She is…" he paused, apparently searching for a polite word to use, "an instrument. She only has true visions when Fate decides that she must, and at which point she will enter a trance. I believe that you witnessed such a trance two years ago?"

Harry wasn't even surprised that Christopher knew about that. "Yes," he said. "That's right."

Christopher nodded. "True Seers are extremely rare and they almost never share their ability with anyone. The Second Sight is something that a person is born with, something that cannot be taught within a classroom. There are, however, certain mediums which may allow ordinary wizards to ascertain certain events in the future, such as Tarot cards, but it must be taught concisely or the predictions will be wrong."

Harry processed this tidbit. So, Hermione was only partially right about Divination being a complete waste of time. If they'd had a competent teacher, they might have learned something useful. "What have you seen lately?" he asked curiously.

Christopher quirked his eyebrow a bit. "That is a very broad question, Harry Potter. I have many visions every day, and not all of them are clear." He thought for a moment. "Watch for the _Daily Prophet_ tomorrow morning."

"What? Why?"

"A Muggle will be murdered tonight in her flat in London."

Harry's eyes widened. "What?" he exclaimed. "We've got to tell Dumbledore! Come on!"

Except Christopher wasn't moving. In fact, he was looking down at the floor. "No," he said. "I do not know who the victim is or even what part of London she lives in. If they did indeed find her, it would be too late to save her life."

"Why?" Harry asked urgently.

"It is difficult to see specific details over great distances." His eyes went out of focus as he spoke, his voice becoming distant. "She is old, for a human, perhaps sixty or seventy; her granddaughter is a witch. Lord Voldemort comes to the old woman's home looking for her granddaughter, only the child isn't there. He kills the old woman in anger before sending his Mark to hover over her home. The Muggles on the street are screaming… there is confusion and fear… the Ministry has trouble locating all of the witnesses…" his voice trailed off. After a moment of silence, his head snapped up as though he was waking from a nightmare, his expression suddenly sad. "I am sorry, Harry Potter," he murmured, closing his eyes slowly. "I sometimes get lost in my thoughts." He turned and began walking again.

"Wait!" Harry called after him, running to catch up again. "I'll walk with you."

Christopher said nothing.

"I'm sorry," Harry said after a moment. "For not trusting you before."

"I understand," Christopher replied. "You need not apologize."

"I'm still sorry," Harry muttered.

"Accepted," Christopher said. He paused at the door to the Transfiguration classroom. "Go in, Harry Potter. I must speak with Professor Star before class."

Harry hesitated a moment before saying, "You can just call me 'Harry', you know."

Christopher nodded. "Very well, Harry. Please make my excuses to Professor McGonagall for me."

"All right," Harry agreed readily enough. "See you later." Harry watched Christopher walk away, wondering how he could live with a burden like the Second Sight before he went into his classroom and sat down in his usual seat.

The classroom was empty because he was still very early (thanks to Christopher insulting Professor Trelawney for him) so he decided to wait for Ron and Hermione to arrive, assuming that Ron had gone to the Arithmancy class to wait for Hermione and walk her to class. He stared blankly at the chalkboard, not noticing the time slipping away. He didn't notice when he'd been there for half an hour and still the room was empty, not even Professor McGonagall having shown up. He rested his head on his arms, briefly wondering where everyone was before dozing off. He had a very peculiar dream.

**TWO**

_Harry was walking on the school grounds near the lake. It was very peculiar how deserted and lonely everything felt, as though there were no people left in the world except him. Just as this thought crossed his mind, he saw Cho walking by herself at the lakeshore._

"_Harry?" she called out suddenly, looking around but not seeing him._

"_I'm here!" he called back, but she didn't seem to hear him._

"_Harry, where are you?" she called again, turning in a full circle._

_Suddenly, a cold, high voice spoke from the darkness; a voice that was only too familiar. "There is no Harry here."_

"_Who's there?" Cho asked sounding alarmed. "Show yourself!"_

"_Potter will be mine!" the cold voice cried triumphantly. "You are the key! _Crucio!_"_

_Cho fell to the ground screaming, even as Harry's scar began to burn._

**THREE**

_When did my bed get so hard?_ Harry wondered as he observed the darkness behind his eyelids.

"Harry!" a familiar voice said close to his ear. "Harry, please wake up! Harry!" The familiar person, who sounded rather frustrated to Harry, began to shake his shoulders.

Harry's eyes fluttered open to find Hermione standing over him looking slightly concerned. "Huh?" he asked, lifting his head from the desk and rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "What happened?" He vaguely remembered a dream about Voldemort, but the particulars were gone.

"I came down here looking for you," Hermione said, straightening up at last. Without her in his direct sight, Harry saw that the classroom was still decidedly empty.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Classes have been cancelled for the day," Hermione replied with a roll of her eyes. "Obviously, you missed the announcement because you were asleep on the desk."

Harry chose to ignore the last. "Cancelled? What for?"

Hermione suddenly looked away from him, fidgeting a bit. "Er… I think it would be best for us to go up to the common room now," she said, still avoiding eye contact.

"No," Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest, "not until you tell me why the classes have been cancelled." He glared at her stubbornly.

"Harry, I think it would be better—"

"No!" Harry cut her off. "Tell me what happened, Hermione!" He was starting to become angry and a bit frightened, though he would never admit to the last.

Hermione gave a very put upon sigh. "Fine," she said. "Just remember that I didn't want to tell you."

Harry nodded his understanding.

"Someone's gone missing off of school grounds."

Harry's eyes widened as he stared at Hermione's solemn face. "Missing? Who?"

Hermione muttered something very low that he couldn't hear.

"Very good," Harry said sarcastically. "Now why don't you try saying it so I can hear you?"

"I said 'It's Cho Chang'," Hermione stated firmly, averting her eyes again.

Suddenly the details of his dream came rushing back to him: Cho, the lake, Voldemort. Oh, God. He stared at Hermione silently, willing her to say that she was joking. Instead, she gave him a sympathetic look.

"Come on, Harry," she said gently, helping him up by his elbow. "Maybe it would help if you wrote to Snuffles."

Harry thought his heart might explode in his chest as they left the empty Transfiguration classroom behind. He had to tell someone. Since Hermione was right there, looking very convenient, he told her. "Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?" she asked return, turning sad eyes toward him.

"Do they know if she's alive?"

Hermione swallowed and looked away from him. "No, they don't know much yet except that she's gone."

"Oh." They walked in silence for a moment, and then Harry said, "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

Harry watched her for a moment before averting his own eyes. "I think I'm in love with her."

Hermione was silent for a long moment before she said, "I know."

This surprised Harry since he only just figured it out himself. "You know?" he asked.

"Girls know these things," Hermione said by way of explanation.

"Oh," he said again, looking at the floor before him. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" he asked after a few moments. "I need time to figure things out without having to answer a bunch of questions."

"Don't worry, Harry," Hermione replied, slinging a friendly arm over his shoulder. "I've kept your secret this long. I won't even tell Ron. I promise."

"Thanks," Harry muttered, keeping his head lowered and not looking at Hermione.

"That's what friends are for, Harry," she said lightly, giving him a little squeeze.

He smiled a little, but it was a sad sort of smile. They walked the rest of the way to Gryffindor Tower in silence. A strange numbness began to steal over Harry, making him feel as though he'd never have another emotion again. This made him think of Christopher, and suddenly he wanted to speak with the elf immediately. As soon as they entered the common room, Harry's eyes scanned for Christopher, but the blonde was nowhere in sight. Harry walked over to Ron, who was sitting in an armchair by the fire, reading a Quidditch magazine.

"Where's Christopher?" Harry asked, trying to keep his tone light.

"Who?" Ron asked, looking up at Harry in confusion. His expression cleared after a second though. "Oh, him. He's in the Hospital Wing." He went back to his magazine.

Harry visibly startled. "The Hospital Wing? Why?" he asked.

Ron shrugged not even bothering to look up this time. "Dunno. What do you care, anyway? I thought you didn't like him." He turned a page.

"Circumstances change, Ron," Harry snapped. When he turned around, he found Hermione eyeing him suspiciously. "I'm going to see him."

"Not right now, you're not, Harry Potter," Hermione said sternly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Students are confined to their houses for the rest of the night."

"But, Hermione—"

"You'll just have to wait until tomorrow," Hermione interrupted. "It's for your own safety, you know."

Harry rolled his eyes and gave a sarcastic little bow. "Very well, oh Royal Majesty," he said, affecting great respect. "Please don't get your royal knickers in a royal bunch." He went over to sit by Ron, even as the red head burst out laughing. Hermione huffed, but she was smiling as she sat next to Harry on the divan.

"So," Ron said, setting his magazine aside. "Are you ready to share what's been going on with you lately?"

Harry stared at him. He turned to Hermione, only to find her staring at him in the same expectant way. He sighed, feeling defeated. "All right," he muttered, letting his head drop. "I've just been… distracted lately, you know?" he started.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head dejectedly. "Voldemort," he said. "It's always Voldemort. I feel like… I dunno… like I should be doing more. Helping somehow, and yet, here I sit, studying like there was nothing wrong in the world, but there is, and there's nothing I can do about it! Everyone looks up to me to save them, but I don't know what to do! I'm just some stupid kid! What do they expect from me?"

Hermione began rubbing his back gently. "I know it must be difficult for you," she said gently. "Have you thought about talking to Dumbledore about all of this?"

Harry snorted inelegantly. "Yeah, there's a good idea," he muttered. "He'll just twinkle at me and offer sherbet lemons."

Ron began laughing hysterically and Hermione shot him a disdainful look. "What?" he said. "It was funny."

"Harry—" Hermione started.

"Just leave it, Hermione," Harry interrupted. "Talking it into the ground isn't going to help." Then, just as Hermione was opening her mouth to argue, he said, "Want a game of chess, Ron?"

Ron shrugged and stood up. "Sure, why not."

Hermione glared at both of them as though she thought chess was inappropriate at a time like this.

Harry and Ron had been playing for about an hour, Ron having won three games straight, when Ron said, "I wonder when they're going to bring up dinner." The words had hardly left his mouth when 20 house elves appeared carrying trays laden with food.

"Finally!" Ron exclaimed, rubbing his hands together eagerly. "I was ready to eat my king! It's not like you were ever going to get to it." He went to get his dinner after placing Harry's king in checkmate for the fourth time.

"You know, Ron," Harry said as he too helped himself to some dinner. "I'm going to beat you one of these days, and I'll never let you forget it."

"Of course you will, Harry," Ron said with the air of one placating a spoiled child. Harry smiled as he began eating.


End file.
